A Cat and Our Ocean
by Catori Abbott
Summary: A oneshot of Percy and Annabeth's life after everything bad was over. Happy, sweet, simple.


Annabeth turned over in bed, rubbing her eyes. The alarm clock hadn't gone off yet, but in a minute or so it would.  
She saw Percy's sleeping form next to her. He was buried in the covers, arm up under his pillow. He was, as always when he slept, drooling. She smiled slightly. Her seaweed brain never really changed.  
His hair was messy and tousled from sleep. His face was innocent and sweet while he was asleep. She loved him so much, it hurt.  
The alarm beeped loudly, several times. She blinked slowly as he opened his eyes and used the palm of his hand to wipe the drool from his cheek. She smiled slightly at the routine wake up.  
"Don't watch me sleep... it's weird." He mumbled in a joking manner, sitting up and stretching. "You're cute. I couldn't help it." She smiled, getting out of bed and tugging down her shorts from where they rode up to her waist. "I'm manly, not cute." He protested, looking at the clock and sighing. "Do I have to be up so early?" He asked. "Yes. We have to get Rose ready for school. She won't eat breakfast unless you make it."  
"What's with Hedge always making us take care of a kid?" Percy groaned. "Don't be a baby. He's on his vacation. Piper and Jason are taking a much deserved break, and Rose is afraid of Frank."  
"He's basically a panda. How could anyone be afraid of him?" Percy stumbled out the door, still heavy with sleep. "Rose said he looks like the soldier in her story book. She said he's not good." He shrugged and walked to the guest bedroom where Rose was sleeping. He knocked on the door a few times. It opened, and a small red-headed girl looked up at them. Her eyes were big, blue, and excited. "Will you make me waffles?"  
"Last time I made waffles I set the microwave on fire."  
The little girl giggled and hugged her stuffed hell-hound to her chest. She had named him Mr. O'Leary. Rose was sure he'd become real and he and Mrs. O'Leary would make a bunch of other little demon puppies. No one really wanted to tell her that couldn't happen.  
"Fine. I drew you and Annabeth a picture." She toddled back into her room and came back clutching a crayon drawing of a stick figure in blue, Percy, and another in purple, Annabeth. "That's your big house. And your cat, Small Bob." Annabeth's heart broke, remembering the small cat. "This is your tree where your kids can play on when you have them. And this is your ocean."  
"We have an ocean?" Percy asked, humoring her with surprise.  
She grinned widely. "Yes! And a waterslide! See?" She pointed excitedly. Percy smiled slightly. Annabeth poked him in the ribs playfully when she walked past.  
"It's a great picture. Do you want to put it on the fridge?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically and ran over, bare feet hitting the floor lightly.  
Annabeth leaned against the counter, waiting for the coffee to brew. She and Percy had been together in their little apartment, not too far from Camp, for a few months now. They were both 23, and happy with their lives. The monsters showed up every once and a while, but nothing was too dangerous. Jason and Piper lived across the street, Hazel and Frank weren't too far either. Leo had opened up a mechanic shop with his ever present girlfriend, Calypso. They lived above the shop for simplicity. Hedge lived in a house in the suburbs with Mellie. He was a football coach for a high school, and she was a mostly stay at home mother. Mellie welcomed the calm life after the stress of work years before.  
Annabeth had her dream job as an architect. Percy was between jobs at the time, but she didn't care. He would find a job he loved eventually. He helped train the Demigods in Camp Half Blood every Saturday.  
Everything was good. She had nothing to complain about. The nightmares still haunted her; reminders that she had fallen into the darkest, most dangerous pit the world had to offer. But she survived it. She could survive anything.  
The sun was raising over the horizon and bringing light into their apartment. She closed her eyes and let the warmth embrace her. Rose hopped around the kitchen as Percy made something that vaguely resembled an omelet. She wasn't sure if you were supposed to mash it all up with a spoon though. Regardless, Rose ate it happily.  
"Will I even be a Demigod like you two?" She asked. Annabeth shook her head and shrugged helplessly. "But that doesn't matter. Know why?"  
Rose looked up.  
"Because it doesn't matter who your parents are. You can be anything you want. What's your dream job?" She asked. "I want to be an artist!" She said with a grin, revealing the missing front tooth she had lost in a skateboarding incident. Mellie had forbade Percy and Leo from making her rocket powered toys afterwards.  
"Then you'll be an artist one day."  
"You believe in me?"  
"Of course."

As they sent Rose out the door with Calypso, her driver, Percy looked at Annabeth.  
"A tree for our kids to climb on."  
It was a wistful sort of statement. Hopeful, yet reserved. Annabeth crossed her arms and looked at him. "A cat and our ocean." She added.  
He grinned his perfect grin. She couldn't help but wonder if their kids one day would have the same smile as him. She hoped. "They would have your eyes." He said as if reading her thoughts.  
"They?" Annabeth teased with a raised eyebrow.  
"He said optimistically?" Percy added.  
She laughed, realizing again that she could live with her the rest of her life. She was going to grow old with him. And when she died, she would go to Elysium with him. The memory of barbecue and laughter filled her head, reminding her of the first time they were in the Underworld together.

No matter what happened, she was okay. Because she had her Seaweed Brain, and he had his Wise Girl. They were blissfully in love, and the world had given them a break.


End file.
